


Not My Temple

by PaganKeith



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bottom Dysphoria, Dysphoria, M/M, Other, transgender keith
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25291948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaganKeith/pseuds/PaganKeith
Summary: Keith is a stealth trans man with massive issues when it comes to bottom dysphoria. Given that he and Shiro are flirting with possibility of becoming a couple, Keith is struggling with how to come out to him and how to even bring up any issues they might have in the bedroom, if it progresses that far.
Relationships: sheith
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	Not My Temple

**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I'm just a hella dysphoric trans man dealing with a lot of bottom hate right now
> 
> Come cry with me on Tumblr @pagankeith

Keith collapsed backwards onto his bed, letting out a frustrated and deep groan as he grabbed at the roots of his hair.

Lately, things with he and Shiro had become more and more flirty, even culminating with Shiro surprising Keith just outside the showers, scaring Keith half to death.

"You know you can walk back to your room in just a towel. You don't have to put your shirt on," Shiro had told him, smiling gently.

Keith, who had a towel around his waist and was currently soaking through his shirt, heavily disagreed. Sure, he was small in the chest, but that didn't mean no one would notice that Keith had...well, that he had...

Keith grunted and sat back up, looking back to his bed to see the wet spot his hair had left on the bed. Chuckling a little to himself, he decided to resolve the problem by simply lying back down in it.

Shiro had looked at Keith, who had been muttering out excuses, and had winked.

"I wouldn't mind seeing you shirtless once in a while," he said, before entering the showers and leaving Keith blushing in the hallway.

"Yes, you would," Keith said now, apparently addressing the ceiling he was scowling at. "Yeah, they're small, but if you could look past that, Shiro, if you wanted to see more... there's no hiding that."

"That" was the thing that frustrated Keith the most. His breasts he could overlook sometimes and his voice had gotten much better since he started HRT, but "that"...."that" was the thing that wrecked him.

He remembered when he was younger, being absolutely confused when people would say getting fingered felt wonderful. To Keith, it was an instant shut down and masturbation was more a process of soldiering through than of actually finding any source of pleasure. Despite his desire to have Shiro pin him to a wall and fuck him, Keith held no delusions: 

Either Shiro would (politely, because he was Shiro) decline and leave Keith shattered OR Shiro would try to please Keith, but the second his vagina got involved, Keith would go cold and any hopes of feeling much of anything would be dashed.

Which would ALSO leave Keith shattered.

He sat up once more, this time with the intent of grabbing his phone off of his dresser. Instead of letting this progress and getting his hopes up, he should just come out to Shiro and get rejected now.

Would he miss the flirting? Sure, of course he would, but he couldn't risk either the letdown of trying to go all the way just to be refused simply because of how he was formed or the crushing misery he would feel, knowing that until he got in the right body, he would never feel sexually satisfied.

He sent his message and collapsed once more, willing himself not to cry.

Was it selfish to have hidden who he was for this long? Keith hoped not. Maybe he should have come out when Pidge had, but he honestly hadn't had it in him at the time.

His phone pinged and he looked down to see Shiro's answer.

"Yeah, I know. I wasn't going to say anything, but that teacher you had before the Garrison outed you like crazy. Glad you got out of there."

Keith sucked in a deep breath, unsure of how to feel about that. Shiro knew and it was because of a rotten teacher.

"You've been flirting with me even though you knew?" Keith texted, feeling himself beginning to get anxious. He was glad Shiro accepted him, and apparently found nothing wrong with Keith being shaped differently than other guys, but he still felt oddly nervous.

"Keith, I like you for who you are. That includes you being trans, alright? Of course I'd flirt with you anyways."

A second passed as Keith read it, eyes shining.

Shiro texted again.

"Sooo...I was just told we're making a pit stop on some nearby planet. Why don't you and I find a place to eat and talk this over?"

Keith snorted before texting back.

"That sounds suspiciously like a date."

"That's because it is one."

Keith smiled and texted back.

"Sure, Casanova. Let me get dressed."


End file.
